combatarmsfandomcom-20200222-history
Black Lung
Black Lung 'is the new map that will be released in the 10/10 Content Update. It is confirmed to be the new Fireteam map, though it has been speculated to include other game modes as well. Overview In Black Lung, players will once again face off against the Infected in an underground coal mine. Mission Briefing Black Lung combines the concepts of both Quarantine ''and Fireteam, creating an experience similar to Cabin Fever. '''Quarantine Elements *As in Quarantine, The Infected cannot use ranged attacks; they make up for this by being able to inflict high melee damage and having special abilities. *Instead of just a few Infected, you will encounter near-endless hordes of them. *Each of the Infected will come in different forms. Fireteam Elements *Like any Fireteam map, messages are constantly being sent in to keep you updated on the situation. *Your enemies are once again the Infected. *Players respawn and heal a little after each round. Their ammo is also completely replenished. Before each cutscene, players will respawn or fully heal with max HP. *Special utility packs are once again present. #'Standard Ammo packs' are for most primary weapons, usually Assault Rifles or SMGs. They can be noted by their plain, beige color.' ' #'Heavy Ammo packs' are much more scarce; they can replenish anything the SA packs would, as well as Explosive, Sniper, Shotgun, Handgun, and Specialist ammo.. They can be noted by their magenta color and larger size. #'Health packs' are the rarest of all the packs, and will fully replenish your HP. They can be noted by their green hue and the icon of a green cross upon the pack. Synopsis N/A The Infected The Infected will be present once again, with possibly even more forms. Modes *Normal: Normal difficulty with an unknown number of rounds. *Hard: Hard difficulty with an unknown number of rounds. *Extreme: Very Hard difficulty with 12 rounds. Unlocked Areas * N/A Enemies *Maulers, the "Standard Infected," which appear on every round. *Chargers, the "Exploding Infected," which appear on every round *Witches, the "Female Infected," which begin to appear on *Enforcers, the "Tanker Infected," which begin to appear on * Others Unknown Weapons available * Unknown Endings (Read them at your own risk) *Normal: Unknown *Hard: Unknown *Extreme: Unknown Rewards * Unknown Pre-Game Preparation (TBE) Remember that headshots are instant kills if aimed correctly, or performed with the right weapons. They may not get you as much points, but you will get through the round faster by aiming for the head (Sniper Rifles are recommended). Before entering a room, decide on how you're going to try and win. Get plenty of kills (but earn less points), or get plenty of points (but earn less kills). Different strategies can get different reward results. Try moving around. If you decide to camp in one location, it can be a mistake you will regret. Walkthrough N/A Sources http://forum.nexon.net/CombatArms/forums/thread/5929592.aspx http://juliasherred.com/2010/10/combat-arms-video-new-zombie-map-black-lung/ Trivia *Black Lung is the 3rd Fireteam map to be released, after Desert Thunder and Cabin Fever. It is also the second Fireteam map to include the Infected. *Black Lung features new types of Infected. Stay tuned for updates. *Black Lung is the 4th map to be named after a medical term, after Overdose, Cabin Fever, and Vertigo. *The term Black Lung ''is a disease that affects coal miners and other people who work in sooty/underground areas. Since the map takes place in a coal mine, the name is appropriate. *Ironically, there was a real-life news about a Chilean mine accident a day or two before this was announced. Miners who had been trapped for days had successfully been evacuated. *When Black Lung was first leaked, many people thought that the new map was actually '''Metro Mayhem', a similarly-based suggestion in the Nexon Forums. Media thumb|left|300px Category:Maps Category:Unreleased Content Category:Leaked Map